


A Wizard and a Ghost

by JungTaco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon Park Chanyeol, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Wizards, ghost kyungsoo, ghost yixing, modern wizard baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungTaco/pseuds/JungTaco
Summary: A series of drabbles about modern Wizard Baekhyun who gets a new assistant, that is a ghost, coincidentally.





	1. Chapter 1

“I need an object of your grandfather.”

“My uncle.”

“Your… whatever. But don’t bring me his underwear. And don’t forget the money.”

With his smelly feet on the table, inches away from his client, Baekhyun’s attention sharpened all of a sudden when the latter slammed the necessary things on the table. More than necessary in fact. He gave a small nod, sitting in a slightly more polite position and taking his feet off and away from the Mr. Oh’s nose.

“Alright.” Baekhyun muttered.

“Enough?” The other took the money with a very not subtle pleased smile.

“Plenty. Come.” They made their way through the dirty clothes on the floor - ew, he really shouldn’t leave his underwear everywhere when he had clients - into another room, as chaotic as the first, only slightly more mystical. The center was clean enough so Baekhyun could sit on the floor, so he did, inviting Mr. Oh to do the same. After a short moment of hesitation, he did as well. Baekhyun shoved the money in his pocket securely and the old necklace between them after examining it for a bit. It was not old, in fact it was antique. Rusty and ugly. Might have been a family heritage. Otherwise Mr. Oh’s uncle was Dracula.

“Do you have any Romanian heritage, Mr. Oh?”

“No, Mr. Byun. Why do you ask?”

“You look a little… pale.” Mr. Oh Sehun looked at him with a confused frown. “Tsk, it was a joke.”

“My time isn’t a joke.” Surely, he had to go babysit his friend’s dogs.

“Of course. Please forgive me.” Baekhyun have a solemn response in mockery.

After a couple of minutes of intense concentration and murmured incantations, in which Mr. Oh had the time to take in the misery in which Baekhyun lived and scrunch his nose in disgust about 12 times, a human figure started materializing between them. Mr. Oh opened his mouth and remained like that for at least five seconds during which the confused spirit looked back at him.

“Ah, just like a homosexual drama. The dramatic first meeting between our protagonists.” said Baekhyun, loud enough to interrupt the moment and attract their attention to himself. Little did he know that Mr. Oh will be anything but a protagonist in this story. But that situations lasted for another two seconds because…

“This is not my uncle.” Mr. Oh forcefully took his money back and stormed out of the room. And he was never again.

“Shit…”

“YOU DID IT AGAIN! THAT’S IT!” Minseok shouted from the other room before storming in the room with a bag over his shoulder. A heavy one it seemed. “I quit.”

“What?? You can’t!” The oh-so-distinguished wizard hurried to stand up, tripping on his own feet and landing at his ex-assistant feet.

“Watch me.” And so he was left all alone. Almost.

“I guess I came at the wrong time.” The oh-so-not-Mr.-Oh’s-uncle said.

“Yeah…” Baekhyun sighed. “Sorry for the trouble. You can leave.”

“No, actually it was quite entertaining. But who summoned me? And why was I summoned here, in a… hellhole.” He looked around with a mixture of disgust an intrigue.

“What do you mean?  _I_ summoned you.” the ghost rose his eyebrows.

“But you have to be a wizard to summon…” Then he squinted his eyes. “I refuse to believe it.”

Baekhyun scoffed and crossed his arms in an attempt to be imposing. The attempt wasn’t even heeded. They looked at one another for a few seconds and the ghost’s expression gradually changed from “what bullshit” - but of course, such words weren’t  _yet_ in his vocabulary - to “maybe you are a wizard’s apprentice” to “holy shit, this guy is speaking the truth”.

“Yes indeed, I  _am_ a wizard, and one of the best.” Baekhyun didn’t feel the need to mention that the top of the best wizards was populated with one name only, because the overall list of wizards was rather lackluster. It consisted of B. Baekhyun, Byun the Purple and Byun the Baek-Street flower boy. All his aliases, but that was a secret. The third one had the purpose to make B. Baekhyun, the true name, stand out and seem more respectable. The second one kind of needed to be there as well.

“Well, that was certainly awkward… for you.”

“Excuse me?”

“What year is this even?”

“2017 I think.” Baekhyun sighed, ignoring the fact that the ghost ignored him. “When did you die?”

“Wow… the world for sure has gone bad after… six… hundred years…” He picked up a pair of underwear. Some kind of weird cat drawings were on it, which intrigued him. The wizard snatched it away from him.

“You should go back to sleep.”

“I don’t want to.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T WANT TO? YOU’RE DEAD AND YOU’RE MY RESPONSIBILITY NOW.”

“I see your left you.”

“Don’t remind me, please- hey…” The ghost smiled.

“I’m Yixing and I’m your new assistant, nice to meet you.” Baekhyun smiled too.

“Oh, don’t give me that. You’re gonna sneak out and disappear the first time I look away and go haunt some people.”

“Exactly.” Yixing’s smile didn’t falter. “Unless you pay me.”

“Pay you? What on Earth would you need money for?”

“You have a point. I’ll just leave then, bye!”

“No, wait! Fine… you can stay.” Unfortunately for Baekhyun, it seemed he had no choice since he couldn’t put ghosts back to sleep without their consent. And also he couldn’t let him haunt the world freely. Imagine the for that. He was broke. And with his luck Minseok had probably taken his money too when he left.

So now Baekhyun had to think of a way to calm all his clients down after letting them know that he works with a ghost, to figure out a method of payment and also to convince himself that Yixing wouldn’t murder him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you stop possessing my body to flirt with people, please?"

"But you flirt with people too." Yixing responded from his slightly elevated state, floating in Baekhyun's bedroom on an invisible bed or cloud or something.

"But you flirt with the people that are your type!" The owner of the room threw a sock indignatedly at him, only to be more frustrated when it passed through him. Somewhere in the back of his mind Baekhyun wondered if he would also pass through him if he tried to touch Yixing. He had never attempted to, and for that, the ghost accused him of being a coward under his breath. What kind of wizard he was?

Anyway, the answer to his question probably depended on Yixing.

"Come down, you're being disrespectful."

"It's because you're very familiar to me." Yixing kept on floating, but his face was suddenly stern and concentrated as if he was trying to solve a riddle on the ceiling only he could see.

"Huh?" The other raised an eyebrow. "I never met you in my life."

"In this life, no, of course."

"Quit bullshitting." Was that even a word? Probably not.

"Let me note that word down."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun was startled by the voice right next to his ear, going straight throughout his whole body like fucking lightning. Which was weird considering how soft Yixing's voice was.

"Looking for a book, what do you think I might be doing here?"

The old library tucked in the back of his house and sometimes brain was poorly lit and dusty and full of an eclectic variety of manuscripts, all seeming a touch away from falling apart.

"You don't strike me as a very intellectual being. What are you looking for?"

"Just something for a client." His fingers ran across the spines of the books, squinting and trying to decipher the bare intelligible titles and also trying to calm down his booming heart. He would never admit a ghost scared him. Never. Oh by the way, now that he puts it like that it seems Yixing is haunting him permanently. Well, it doesn't matter since he's a wizard.

"Oh ok..."

They spent some time in silence, Baekhyun still searching and Yixing just floating around watching him under the pretext he was looking at what the shelves could offer him. He did so after all, when Baekhyun bored him enough.

"I found something that might come in handy..."

"What is it?" The wizard murmured, paying more attention to the task at hand, distracted towards something else only when a book was shoved in his face. 'Forbidden fitness'.

" _Summoning of the abs... Unlock forbidden levels of physical perfection using simple occult enchantments and ancient isometrick rituals..."_ Baekhyun scoffed. "Where did you even find this?" So he snatched the book, without any intention to study it thoroughly when Yixing was out or something. He absolutely didn't need it. He didn't need hard rock abs. Or appetizing biceps. Or thighs that could destroy a melon and that made people wish their head was between them. Not. At. All. (Yixing had all that. Even if he was a ghost, he was a buff ghost.)


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun stared at Yixing's face in utter confusion, wondering why and how it was the first thing he saw after he woke up. The answer to both question was simple. The ghost boy had been floating above him for a while watching him, propping his elbows on something invisible, something like a deformed bunker bed, but much much closer than one of those would allow.

"What...?"

"Baekhyun, I like you."

"...what..." The wizard's voice was still heavy and sleep was dripping of his eyelashes and his head was a mess, inside and outside. "...I like you too I guess."

"No, I mean I'm in love with you."

"OH." Baekhyun panicked. Was it good panic? Bad panic? He just panicked. He panicked so much he almost peed himself. So he disappeared into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had been quite too fluffy and colorful lately. Literally sometimes. Every piece of fabric that came in contact with his skin seemed softer, which made him wonder what kind of undiscovered powers ghosts had and the question arose. Was he even worthy of his title now? How many things did he not know?

“Hmm...”

“No. It’s the detergent.”

“Oh, now that makes more sense. What about the faeries in the cupboards? And the elves living in my cup?” Baekhyun’s questions were genuine as he had no idea what those creatures’ business were in his house, just hanging there and basically having moved there. Why now and not why earlier, in his college life, when he would have actually had the occasion to study them up close when he needed it? Why was his house suddenly filled with pixie dust and fluttering of small, translucent wings and crawling forest spirits? His wizard life had never been more Ghibli before, it hadn’t been at all, and honestly, he had lost all hope it would ever be.

He was still half asleep pondering all this, sitting at his kitchen table and spreading some sparkling strawberry jam on a piece of toast. He had no idea why it was sparkling and whose doing it was, but he didn’t have time to figure that out in detail as well. Especially not after noticing Yixing staring at him from his own seat.

Oh, and there was  _that_ other thing.  _That_ thing Yixing had only talked about once before and never again after confessing. But Baekhyun could feel that he was waiting for an answer. It had been a week and he said nothing about it after reappearing from his emergency bathroom break.

Some self-psychoanalysis was needed here. Terrifying.

“It has to be done I guess.” He sighed, resigned, and took a bite of his breakfast, meanwhile proceeding to torture himself by thinking of his own feelings.

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing.”


	6. Chapter 6

The two advanced through the stereotypically dark house, Baekhyun holding a flashlight, while Yixing was acting strong, his form flickering in and out of existence. The wizard rarely left his apartment for work, and he had never done it since Yixing’s arrival, but the latter was in luck this time, as Baekhyun got his hands on an exorcism job. And as his assistant, Yixing joined him. But it seemed being dead didn’t exempt him from feeling fear. He had been dead for long, but not an awake dead person for long and he had never met another ghost or demon or anything else besides Baekhyun and some humans.

They stood around in silence for a while, without any sign of life around. Or signs of death.

“Hey, demons! It’s ya boy, Baekhyun.”

“How are you so casual?” Yixing asked, becoming smaller behind him.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m a good talker.” The wizard shrugged. “Besides, it’s not impossible that I already know these guys. I bumped into some buddies of mine every now and again at work before. It can happen anytime.”

“Baek? Byun Baekhyun? Is that you?” A rich, deep, unsettling voice echoed throughout the room, in a manner that seemed physically impossible in all kind of ways, and yet... Yixing clung to Baekhyun’s arm.

“In flesh and bones! For now. Wow, this phrase doesn’t hold much meaning to you I guess, Kyungsoo.”

A small figure appeared from the dark. Big eyes, short legs, egg-shaped head, not at all intimidating, especially with the way he was squinting at Baekhyun’s light.

“Stop that, will you?”

“Are you alone?”

“Heyyyy, buddy!” Another, much taller figure erupted from the unknown, with an even deeper voice.

“Oh, Chanyeol! Long time no see, both of you!” The wizard was grinning, glad to see his friend and glad that this was an easy job after all. It wouldn’t take him long to convince them to leave his client’s home. “Hey, wanna hang out at my place? It’s kinda my job to make you leave this place and I don’t feel like exorcising you today so...”

“Sure, man!” Chanyeol responded, while Kyungsoo just nodded at the offer.

This time, Yixing was peeking from behind Baekhyun. The voices seemed human enough despite the fact that they reached his stomach and intestines in way that made him uncomfortable. Metaphorically. Of course his stomach and intestines together with his every other organ had rotten a long long time ago.


End file.
